


Until I Can Hold You Again

by McTimeWithAutomail



Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A mix of angst/cracky hurt comfort, F/M, Legend and Marin are highschool sweethearts, Legend is soft, Legend just really loves his GF, Linked Universe, Linked Universe Actors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: Legend never thought that he would think of an airport as depressing. Crowded, sure. Overpriced, most certainly. Depressing was a new description, however. But today, depressing seemed to be a fitting word to describe the building he was currently in. Legend was currently awake at 4 AM and standing in an airport with his girlfriend Marin, who would be getting on a flight to leave for her humanitarian mission.-Basically Legend has a big sad and misses his girlfriend
Relationships: Link & Ravio, Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660504
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Until I Can Hold You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to anyone who had to sit in a discord voice chat with me and listen as I talked about Legend crying over shampoo commercials XD thanks for putting up with my word vomit

Legend never thought that he would think of an airport as depressing. Crowded, sure. Overpriced, most certainly. Depressing was a new description, however. But today, depressing seemed to be a fitting word to describe the building he was currently in. Legend was currently awake at 4 AM and standing in an airport with his girlfriend Marin, who would be getting on a flight to leave for her humanitarian mission. The two of them had been together throughout high school, and you rarely saw one of them without the other nearby. Even if they had only known each other during their high school years, Legend felt like he had known her for a lifetime. Their hearts bound together beyond lifetimes and soon to be oceans away. The hardest part of knowing that she would be gone for a few years was the fact that the two wouldn't have any contact with one another. 

No phone. 

No texts.

No letters.

An announcement crackled over the speakers, announcing a now boarding flight. Legend felt his heart skip as he recognized it as Marin's flight. he didn't feel ready to have to say goodbye...not now, not ever, not even for a breath did he want to let her go But he would never tell Marin this. His sweet, beautiful, darling Marin. He wanted to just scoop her up and away from the airport, but he also knew how much she wanted to do this.

He had to let her go. Not forever, just for now

Marin turned to Legend, her fiery hair practically shimmering in the bright lights of the airport. "Well, that's my flight." A soft, slightly sad smile crossed her lips. "I'll miss you, Kit."

Legend wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. At this moment, it felt like he would never be able to hold her close enough to him. He pressed a kiss into her hair before stepping back to look at her face, brushing some stray hairs away from her cheek. "I'll be here waiting for you." "Are you going to be okay on your own? I feel bad leaving you..." "I'll be fine! You don't need to worry about me." He gave her a wide smile. "I'll be just fine."

-

To say that Legend was fine wouldn't necessarily be wrong. It just depends on your definition of fine. If you were to use the Urban Dictionary definition of "I'm Fine" as in "I'm not okay", then that would be the most accurate description of how Legend was handling things. As Ravio entered the apartment he shared with Legend, he hesitated a moment. He could hear muffled music of some sort coming from the bathroom, which seemed odd since Legend never listened to music in the bathroom. Ravio kicked off his shoes, closing and locking the door behind him before walking over to the bathroom. Pressing an ear to the door, he could hear some remix version of one of those Linkin Park songs Legend loved so much. The fact that this particular one sounded like an 80s version of the song could not have been a good sign.

"Legend, I'm coming in." Since he got no response, he opened the door and stepped inside. Over in the bathtub sat a pile of blankets with a blonde-haired boy buried somewhere underneath one of them. Ravio looked to the iPad on the counter, the screen revealing the song playing to be an 80s version of Numb playing from youtube. Ravio turned back to the tub, uncovering Legend's head from underneath a blanket. Legend was still looking down into the sea of blankets, where his phone lay playing some sort of random video. Legend was watching TikTok, things were even worse than he thought…

Ravio slowly reached over, pausing Legend's phone and turning it off. When Legend looked up at Ravio with eyes rimmed red, Ravio finally spoke.

"Heeeeey there Bunny, whatcha doing?" After a heartbeat of nothing but music playing in the background, Legend finally whispered: 

"...I'm hiding from the big sad." 

"You mean your severe depression?" This statement caused Legend to burrow slightly deeper into the pile of blankets. 

“You know I don't like using that word..." A mumble escaped as he tried to turn away. Ravio grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look Ravio in the eyes. 

"Legend, how long has Marin been gone?"

"Eight hours and twenty-four minutes."

"And how long have you been crying?"

Legend turned away from Ravio's gaze, an almost silent breath escaping. Ravio snapped his fingers to regain Legend's attention. Purple eyes grasped icy blue. 

"Answer the question Legend: How. Long?"

"Six hours and fifteen minutes..."

"Dude, it hasn’t even been a full day yet, you've gotta pull yourself together! What would Mar-wait no no no, bad question..." Ravio waved his hands, almost as if he was trying to wave away the question the moment he saw Legend's eyes turn misty again. "How about we leave your blanket depression bathtime and go do something else?"  
Ravio grabbed Legend's arms, yanking the boy upward before leading him away from the bathroom that seemed to hold nothing but an aura of cursed sadness now. 

"We should see if any good movies are playing on TV. Ooh, maybe they'll be a sequel or something for that Four Heroes or whatever it's called..." The two boys made their way to the beat-up couch in their small living room, Ravio flopped down onto the couch taking up a majority of the space. Legend stared for a moment before proceeding to sit on Ravio's back. "OWOWOWOOWOWOWO GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF-oh I think you cracked my spine-OFF NOW!"

Legend let out a snicker before standing up, his lightly crushed cousin huffing as he sat up, hitting Legend with a pillow.

"Hey, you know the rules: If you try to take the whole couch, you're asking to be sat upon." Reaching for the remote, Ravio flicked through a couple of channels before settling on one showing some Hallmark movie. "Oh goodie," Ravio grinned.

"I'm a sucker for Hallmark." Legend groans, sinking back into the couch. "How can you stand these? They all have the same plot: Some girl ends up in a small town where she's reunited with her long-lost flannel-wearing childhood friend, and they slowly fall in love before they discover the true meaning of Chri-" 

"SHUT IT, I'M TRYING TO WATCH SUSAN REUNITE WITH HER CHILDHOOD BE-" Legend sent a shit-eating grin Ravio's way, and Ravio only used a single finger to respond before turning back to the movie.

A few minutes into the movie, where Susan did indeed reunite with her flannel-wearing best friend just in time for Christmas Eve, the movie paused for a commercial break. Ravio stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Aright, I'm going to grab some food, don't steal the whole couch." Ravio strolled into the kitchen, opening up the pantry and grabbing some Cool Ranch Doritos before pulling a tub of Moose Tracks from the freezer. Food in hand, he re-enters the living room to sniffling noises. Did he miss some dramatic moment on his show? Nope. His heart sunk as he heard the noises coming from Legend's spot on the couch. 

Turning to the T.V, Ravio watched an Herbal Essence commercial play on the screen. "Legend, are you crying over a fucking shampoo commercial?"

"It's the same kind Marin uses that makes her smell like sunshine and happiness." Legend's voice came out as a choked sob and he curled up in a ball on the couch. Ravio pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is even worse than I thought..." 

Walking into the kitchen, Ravio snatches up a spray bottle with vinegar and water that they normally use with cleaning. Returning to where his cousin was still crying, he started spraying him. Legend let out a hiss, bolting up. 

“What the fresh fuck, Ravio?!”

“I can’t handle crying, I tried to use Hallmark, but clearly you’re past the point of no return when it comes to my comforting abilities...why don’t you just write a letter for Marin telling her all about your “big sad” feelings?”

Legend rubbed at his eyes, his face shifting from misery to annoyance. “I can’t remember? No contact?”

“Then write in a diary or something! Just please figure out a way to deal with the “big sad” before I drag you to a therapist…Now if you’re just going to be sad, then begone. I need to watch my Hallmark.”

“Rude…”Legend muttered, getting up from the couch and sticking his tongue out at Ravio as he walked out. Entering his room, he swiped one of his hoodies off of his desk chair before diving onto his bed. Legend brought the bundled up hoodie to his chest, inhaling the soft scent lingering in the fabric. The particular hoodie he was holding was one he got his junior year of high school with the school mascot on the front. The hoodie was well loved, passed between Marin and Legend. The last one of them to have it was Marin, which meant that it still smelled like her, even if it was barely there now. Slipping the hoodie on, he paused to consider Ravio’s suggestion. Writing in a diary is something that Legend had never considered. He had never been the best with words, but he figured that giving Ravio’s idea a chance couldn’t hurt. He pushed himself off of the bed, heading over towards his desk. He yanked open a drawer that was organized once upon a time, but now it was a mess of random objects tossed in there over the years. I really should clean out the desk at some point. 

Finally spotting the object he was looking for, Legend pulled a blank notebook out and closed the drawer. To be honest, if he was willing to go through all the junk in his room he’s sure that there were other blank or partially used notebooks hidden throughout. Somehow they just seem to collect and he’s never been sure in the past what to use them for. He grabbed a loose pen before heading back over to his bed. The cover was slightly bent at the corners, just enough you could tell it had been crammed into a drawer packed full of junk, but when he opened the cover it had yet to be written in. 

The only problem now was the way the blank page seemed to be taunting him, empty rows of lines reminding him that the paper had no backspace button. 

How is he supposed to start this thing anyway? Legend would rather rip his eyes out than actually write the words “dear diary” at the head of the page, but diving right in seemed too...uncomfortable? Strange? Wrong? Why was he even getting so worked up about this? It’s not like the paper would suddenly burst into flames if he did something wrong…

His pen hovered above the paper, hesitating. Words and worries were whispering into his ear long enough to make themselves known but going by too quickly for him to be able to grasp the right ones to start with. 

This is stupid, why am I letting myself get so worked up over it? What would Marin say? What would Marin say?

Finally, before he could change his mind, he started scribbling words onto the paper. 

Dear Marin

Legend wasn’t entirely sure why he was addressing it to Marin, but it just felt right to do so. It was a start at the very least.

So, I guess this is the part where I actually am supposed to talk about my feelings and stuff? So...I guess you leaving was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. It’s not like I spent the entire day crying! Just a good portion of it. I think I’ll be okay though, as long as Ravio doesn’t keep spraying me every time I get emotional. But hey, at least he didn’t try to do something like charge me for every minute I cried...then again, maybe it’s too early to put it past him...I swear someday he’s going to be the reason I’m completely broke. 

He paused then, hand hesitating as he took a deep breath. 

I miss you and can’t wait until you’re back home. 

How was someone supposed to end these things anyway? Do they just stop writing? After a moment of staring at the bottom of the page, he finally added Until I can hold you again, Link..

-

No Crying Counter: 0  
Dear Marin,  
It’s only been a couple of days, but I’m finally able to watch TV without having a breakdown during the commercials! I’d like to think that’s progress at least...I hope you would be proud of me, but who am I kidding, I know you would be.  
I just really miss getting to see you everyday. I keep trying to text you some funny tumblr posts or stupid jokes I found before I remember you can’t reply. I tried to start a counter to see how many days I can go without crying, but its still currently at zero. We’ll get there...eventually.  
Until I can hold you again, Link.

-

No Crying Counter: 7  
Dear Marin,  
The month has flown by. Ravio has finally stopped using the spray bottle on me, but he’s been forcing me to “socialize” and spend “quality time” together. It’s bullshit, and I know the only reason he’s doing it is because he’s tired of me constantly hiding out in my room or my bathtub. He said that me isolating myself isn’t going to fix the “big sad Marin-shaped hole in my heart” and maybe he’s right, but I’ll never admit that to his face. On a different note however, the No Crying Counter is now at one week! A tiny achievement that deserves a tiny celebration, so I tried to make myself a little cake, but I forgot the flour and sugar so it’s just a burnt charcoal mess. I’m sorry but I had to throw out the cute little cake pan you got me...I think I turned the cake batter into tar and I couldn’t scrub it out. Ravio ended up buying me Dairy Queen instead on the promise that I would never try to bake a cake again.  
Until I can hold you again, Link.

-

No Crying Counter: 0  
Dear Marin,  
Okay okay okay, so the No Crying Counter is back at zero, but it’s only because I stupidly forgot you were gone and I tried to go to your apartment. You didn’t answer the door and then I remembered you weren’t here and I proceeded to sit on the ground and cry outside your door. Your dad came home from work and found me...poor guy was not expecting that. He offered for me to come in for a bit, but I decided to head home before I embarrassed myself further. Your dad is really nice, but I think he didn’t quite know how to handle his daughter's boyfriend ugly crying on the ground. I finally stopped crying to write, but I’m now too drained to anything else. I might just drive thru Sonic and then cry some more in the parking lot. I’ll be okay though...after some ice cream that is.  
Until I can hold you again, Link.  
-  
No Crying Counter: 97  
Dear Marin,  
I know it’s still going to be a long while before you come back, but I went out and got you a gift for our fifth anniversary. (I refuse to write what it is here because Ravio is a snoop) I am also happy to say that the No Crying Counter is still at 97 days. It feels weird to not be doing our usual anniversary date, but I hope you know that I’m still thinking about you. I also finally started that cute animal video game you were always telling me about! I had to buy a new 3DS after my last one stopped working, but I think I get why you liked it so much. I just don’t get why I have to pay so much money to that stupid raccoon...the little crook. Once you get back I can give you a tour of my island!  
Until I can hold you again, Link. 

-

No Crying Counter: 104  
Dear Marin,  
I think I have a slight problem. I needed to clean the apartment while Ravio was gone because if I didn’t he was going to go through my room and clean it so I drank a giant cup I filled with Mountain Dew and a couple five hour energy drinks. A couple??? Ten??? Elenty? I can't remember uwuI haven’t slept in 78 hours and I feel like I can see through time and space. I also can’t feel my face but I am now immortal and I am ready to go hunt down Jack “septic eye” Sparrow. But the fact that I can taste color doesn’t matter. It was all worth it because I have superhuman powers and deep cleaned myapartment Ithunkimmaslepnow  
Unti

Additional note to previous entry: I woke up two days later feeling like I was hit by a truck and when Ravio cracked open the door I accidently hissed at him like an animal. He got out the spray bottle again...I’m no longer allowed access to 5 Hour Energy Drinks or to Mountain Dew. 

-

No Crying Counter: 87  
Dear Marin,  
You probably won’t believe this, or maybe you will depending on if it works out and you hear about it, but some lady asked me to be in a TV series? So remember those Legend of Zelda movies? A director named Lira gave me a call today to ask if I would be interested in being in a TV series based off all the movies. I’m going to meet up with her soon to get more details, but from what I heard it sounds kinda interesting. I’m excited, but Ravio won’t fucking shut up about the idea of me having to wear that costume again. If I end up doing it, I look forward to when we can watch the show together!  
Until I can hold you again, Link. 

-

No Crying Counter: 92  
Dear Marin,  
So I got more details about the show, and it sounds like she’s planning on getting together a bunch of Link actors from the other movies to do the show. She doesn’t have a name for it yet, but she’s gotten three people on board so far. I think it sounds pretty cool, so I told her that I’m interested. She said once she gets confirmation from everyone that she’ll set up a time for us all to meet up and get to know each other. To be honest, it sounds kind of intimidating, but I think Ravio is glad that I finally have something to keep me occupied and give him more time alone to do whatever “job” he has. Last I checked his job was dumping paint on canvases and selling them for hundreds of dollars on Ebay because SOMEHOW that’s something people buy?! Whatever, one person’s junk is another person’s expensive junk I suppose.  
Until I can hold you again, Link. 

-

No Crying Count: 106  
Dear Marin,  
I just got back from meeting all of the other guys I’ll be working with and wow...just wow. I don’t quite know how to describe the experience. The director was really excited to get everyone together. Honestly the oldest guy who only has one eye seems like he could skin me alive. Don’t worry, he isn’t a felon or pirate or anything like that, but he still seems pretty intimidating. I hardly recognized the guy who played the kid in Ocarina of Time and Majora’s mask! He seems close to my age and he was nice. I also met the quadruplets who will be playing the same hero! Apparently they all took turns playing the hero in their movies. A couple of the other boys close in age to me seemed kinda shy so I didn’t talk much with them. Might take some time to warm up. And holy fuck there was one really excited kid who wouldn’t stop smiling. I swear you need sunglasses just to look at him. There were also two other boys who I briefly spoke with, but I mainly talked with the little kid who seemed really eager to talk with me. Overall they seem like a pretty cool group, I just wish you could meet them...maybe someday.  
Until I can hold you again, Link.


End file.
